


Not So Maidenly

by flickawhip



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather and Astrid bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Maidenly

“What’s up Shieldmaiden?”

Astrid calls, whistling a little when Heather flicks her hair back, and turns, giving her a smile. 

“Lookin’ good…”

“Yeah? You ready to fly?”

“Sure… but we need to train for battle…”

“When we find someplace the boys can’t butt in…”

Heather smirks. 

“Fine, just don’t blame me when I kick your ass…”

“Oh, do you promise?”

“Yeah, I promise… I’ll kiss it better for you…”

Astrid snorts then, laughing openly. 

“Sure Heather, sure…”

The two are almost dancing with joy as they make their way to their dragons, Heather smirking again when Stormfly nuzzles her before letting Astrid get up on her back, the other girl’s dragon patiently waiting for her.


End file.
